maraya_and_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Riding a Bicycle (transcript)
'"Riding a Bicycle" '''is the 35th episode of the series "My Better Autistic Life." Transcript (The episode starts by taking place at Debbie's house. The scene zooms into the window that leads to Maraya's bedroom. Then she greets the viewers when they are there) Maraya: Oh, hello, viewers! I'm really glad you're here, because something that's making me worry might happen today. (a bubble pops up) Today, I might get my very first bike at the bike shop, and I'm really worried because I might fall and get hurt due to my terrible balance problems. (The bubble pops away as she sighs. Then while she was sad, Debbie calls Maraya's name) Debbie (not seen): Maraya, it's time to get your bike at the bike shop) Maraya (looking at camera): Yep, I told you I was going to get my first bike. (sighs) I guess I would need to get Ruff or someone to teach me later. Now, let's see if there will be any good bikes at the bike shop. (Maraya starts to undress herself while the scene changes to where Maraya is dressed and she is at the bike shop, looking at the bikes with Haley and Debbie) Debbie: So, Maraya. Which bike do you like best? This one? (The first bike Debbie recommends her is a motorbike. But Maraya thinks it's too powerful and noisy) Maraya: No, it looks way too powerful. And plus, it looks like a motorbike rather than a regular bike. You should know that every motorbike is too powerful, and noisy. Debbie (not seen): Okay. Then we'll try to find you another bike. And this time, it won't be too powerful and noisy. (The second bike that Haley recommended was a bike with bright and flashy lights) Haley: How about this one? It isn't too noisy. And look, it has flashing lights! (When Maraya looked at the second bike closely, the lights flashed brighter and brighter until it makes her eyes squint) Maraya (squinting her eyes): Ugh, that's way too bright, sis. Try to find me another bike. Haley: Okay. (They continue looking at the bikes and Haley recommended her one) Haley: How about this one? Maraya: Nah, too boyish. Haley: Okay, then. How about this one? Maraya: Too old-fashioned. Haley: Okay, how about this bike? Maraya: Haley, that's a tandem, not a bike. Haley: Oh. (she turns to Debbie) Grandma, we can't seem to find a good bike for Maraya. Debbie: Oh, dear. (A lady walked up to her) Debbie: Excuse me, madame, but we can't seem to find a good bike for my younger granddaughter. Lady #1: I'm sure we can find a perfect bike for your granddaughter. Just let me look for it. (While the lady was looking for a perfect bike for Maraya, she looks up at the lady until she finds her the perfect bike) Lady #1: What do you think of this bike, madame? (When Maraya looks at the bike, it looked perfect to her) Maraya: It's perfect! Lady #1: Great! Madame, if you would please give me your money, then you have officially afforded the bike! Debbie: Wow, thanks! I bet my granddaughter would love this bike! Lady #1: You're welcome, madame. Now, have a great day! Debbie: Thanks. You have a great day too. (As she walks away, the scene changes to where Maraya is outside with her bike) Maraya: Okay. Now that I have my bike, I can get Ruff for help. But first - (she takes a deep breath) ��Oh computer!�� (The computer flies to Maraya) Maraya: Thanks, computer! Now, can you go to Ruff's program so I can make him come to life? (The computer nods itself as it turns itself on, swipes itself upwards, and goes to the browser where Ruff's program is) Maraya: Thanks, computer! (She grabs it from flying and puts it down on a flat surface so she can make him come to life) Maraya (looking at camera): To make Ruff come to life, we need to say the magic spell. Say the magic spell with me. (She looks down at her computer so she can say the magic spell with the viewers) Maraya: Computer, computer, Let me see Ruff Let me see Ruff So life won't be tough! (After she says the magic spell with the viewers, some magic dust comes out and forms into a tornado, which causes Ruff to come to life and land on the ground) Ruff: Hello, Maraya. What can I help you with today? Maraya: Hey, Ruff. Look what I got. Ruff: Wow, that must be a bike. Did you buy it, Maraya? Maraya: Yep, my grandma let me buy it. Ruff: Wow, that looks like a great bike. And since this is your very first bike, I'm going to help you ride it, okay? Maraya: Okay. (When she was about to get on her bike, Ruff stops her so he can put some safety gear on Maraya) Ruff: Nuh uh uh. You need to have some safety gear on first. Here, let me put it on you. (He makes some safety gear appear and starts putting it on Maraya) Ruff: You know, it's very important to have safety gear on, such as knee pads, elbow pads, and finally, a helmet. (He puts the helmet on Maraya's head) Ruff: There. Now, are you ready? Maraya: Yeah! Ruff: Then here we go. (Maraya starts to get on her bike as Ruff holds tight onto her) Maraya: Now, Ruff, remember. Don't ever let go of me, okay? Ruff: I got it, Maraya. Maraya: Okay, then here we go. (Ruff starts to hold onto Maraya while she was riding her bike. He ran back and forth with her until the scene changes to where he gets so tired of running that he lets go of her) Maraya (not seen): Ruff, why did you let go of me? You said that you weren't going to let go of me. Ruff: But, Maraya. Look at you. You're riding it all by yourself. Maraya: I am? (She looks around herself and sees that she's riding it all by herself) Maraya: Wow, I ''am riding it by myself. Wow! Ruff: Now, Maraya. Stop! (Maraya does what Ruff has told her. After that, he gets excited) Ruff: Very good, Maraya. Now you know how to stop. Maraya: Yay! Ruff: Now the second lesson we're going to move on is hand signals. Maraya: Oh. Ruff: This is left and this one is right. (he starts repeating the hand signals) Left, right. Left, right. (Maraya copies Ruff's hand signals until he shows positive reinforcement) Ruff (not seen): Great job, Maraya. Now that you know the hand signals and how to ride your bike, you are a bike pro. Maraya: Yay! I'm so happy that I can circle around you with my new bike! Ruff (laughing): Good, Maraya. You also know how to go round and round too. Debbie: Hey, Maraya. Hey, Ruff. I wonder if you want to go to the playground with us. Maraya: Yeah. I can ride my bike there. Debbie (chuckling): That's a good idea, Maraya, but you need to stop it if you want to get in the car. Ruff, can you tell her to stop? Ruff: Sure. (While Maraya was continuing to ride her bike, she sees that Ruff is in her way as Maraya gets shocked) Ruff: Maraya, stop. (She stops her bike towards Ruff like she was supposed to) Ruff: Thank you very much, Maraya. Now, let's get in the car. (He takes Maraya's hand and leads her to the car. Then when she was about to get in the car, he grabs her and helps her in the car. After that, she asks Ruff where he was going to put her bike) Maraya: Ruff, aren't you going to have my bike? Ruff: I won't forget your bike, Maraya. Okay? Maraya: Okay. (The scene changes to where they reach to the park. Ruff makes Maraya's bike appear as she gets on it and rides around. On the way, she greets her friends) Maraya: Hi, girls! All: Hi, Maraya! Wow, nice bike! Maraya (not seen): Thanks! (She is seen again, laughing. But meanwhile, Ruff is watching her and when Maraya wasn't looking where she was going, Ruff warns her) Ruff (gasps): Maraya, look out! Maraya: Huh? Whoaaaaaaaaa! Oof! (After she crashed into a big tree, she falls off of her bike too. Meanwhile, Ruff gasps and runs over to her as he asks if she was okay) Ruff: Maraya, are you okay? Maraya (sad): Yes, I mean, no. (When she lets go of her knee, it starts to hurt as Maraya cries) Maraya: (crying) Ruff: Oh, dear. Let's see what happened. (He takes Maraya's knee pads off of her knees. Then he rolls up her pants to see what happened to her knees. But when he looks at Maraya's knees, he gasps) Ruff (gasps): Oh, no! Maraya, your knees are bleeding! (he is seen again) But, don't worry. I know how to fix this. (He starts to make a first aid kit appear as he opens it to get out a cotton ball and a bottle of liquid. Next, he pours a little bit of the liquid on the cotton ball and starts cleaning her knees) Ruff: This liquid on the cotton ball will help me clean the blood off your knees so they'll stop. Now, hold still. (When he put the cotton ball on Maraya's knee to clean it, she jumps a little) Maraya: Ouch! Ruff: Maraya, hold still. Maraya: But, Ruff. The liquid burns my knee and it hurts. Ruff: Maraya, it only hurts for a second, just like when you get a shot at the doctor's office. Maraya: Oh. (He continues cleaning the blood off of Maraya's knees until he makes the cotton ball disappear) Ruff: There. Now all I have to do is to put these band-aids on your knees and you'll be better. (He puts the band-aids on Maraya's knees. After he does it, he asks Maraya if she feels better) Ruff: There we go. Now do you feel better, Maraya? Maraya: Yes. Ruff: Good. Now let's go home, okay? Maraya: Okay. (The scene changes to where they got back from the park. Maraya and Ruff are still outside as it zooms in) Maraya: You know what, Ruff? Ruff: What? Maraya: I don't want to ride a bike anymore, because I don't want to get hurt again just like I did today. Ruff: Well, I'm glad you said that, because I don't want you to get hurt either. Now, let's take off your safety gear. (He starts to take Maraya's safety gear off, including the elbow pads and the helmet) Ruff: There. Now let's go back inside. (The scene changes again to where they reach to Maraya's bedroom) Ruff: Okay, Maraya. Now that we're in your bedroom, I got to go. Maraya: Aw, why, Ruff? I don't want you to go! Ruff: Don't worry, I'll come back. Maraya: Okay. Goodbye, Ruff! Ruff: Goodbye, Maraya. See you soon! Maraya: See you soon too, Ruff! Ruff: Goodbye! See you next time! (As he disappears into the computer, Maraya says goodbye to Ruff one final time) Maraya: Goodbye, Ruff! Thank you for helping me ride that bike and making me feel better when I hurt my knees! (After the farewells, Maraya sits back down on her bed and thanks the viewers too) Maraya (looking at camera): And thank you, viewers, for helping me too. And now that you and Ruff have helped me today, I now have a better autistic life. And you know what? Maybe someday, I will learn to ride that bike without falling. (A bubble pops up with Maraya riding her bike without falling. Then the scene fades out, which comes to a complete end) Characters *Maraya *Maraya's Computer *Ruff *Debbie *Haley *Lady #1 *Allana *Bailey *Katia *Makenzie Trivia *Even though this episode is called "Riding a Bicycle," everyone who appeared in the episode actually called it a bike. *This is the first episode when Maraya cried when she got hurt. *It is known in the episode that Ruff knew how to make Maraya better when she got hurt. *Skill(s) that Ruff helps Maraya with: riding a bike for the first time, then he helped Maraya feel better after she got hurt. Category:List of Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:My Better Autistic Life (Season 2)